First Christmas
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Mokuba's left Kaiba and Kaiba finds a boy called Yami with a dark past. Yami's never done christmas so Kaiba plans to give him the best christmas he could give him. Things may not turn out for the best. Rated T to be safe -One Shot- None Yaoi!


FireCacodemon: Sorry it was released after Christmas but I did no fanfiction work on my laptop and I only touched my laptop to do a couple of things...fanfiction was forgotten...sorry. Anyway. I believe in Russia you still haven't had Christmas yet so merry christmas to everyone who will accept a late saying. I know I'm not late for this one...HAPPY NEW YEAR...Never mind. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry its long but I didn't really want to put it into chapters because then I'll write one chapter and then forget to write the next chapter. So here is the whole thing...I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>First Christmas<p>

Kaiba was walking through the snow to head off home before he looked down at the ground. He saw the foot prints in the snow before he noticed something odd. While the foot prints were all from the shoes that people were wearing before he found bare feet footprints leading off into the alleyway but Kaiba knew that he should really go on home to go back to Mokuba but he wanted to find out who was stupid enough to walk in the snow without any shoes on. Kaiba looked at down the road where his mansion but then he looked back at the alleyway where the footprints lead to. Kaiba wasn't carrying anything since he was just checking up on the business that was going on but then he decided that he was going to look down the alleyway. Kaiba headed into the alleyway and the further he went the more dark it got. Kaiba continued walking until he kicked something.

"Sorry" Kaiba said before he heard a soft voice.

"That's...ok" Kaiba heard a voice. Kaiba followed the voice before the lights went on in the alleyway. Kaiba noticed a boy with tri coloured hair, crimson eyes, blond streaks running through the star shaped hair style. He looked about the age of 7 but he was shivering from the fact that he was left in the snow. Kaiba went over to the boy and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. The boy was freezing cold. Kaiba looked at the boy in shock before he went to pick the boy who put up a feeble attempt of escaping from Kaiba but because he was so cold Kaiba managed to get him so easily. Kaiba picked up the boy and then decided to take him home. Kaiba smiled at the boy who had fallen asleep in his arms. Kaiba smiled at the sleeping boy before he started to head off back home.

Kaiba got home and looked at the boy in his arms to find that he was still asleep before he knocked on the door. Hobson opened the door to let Kaiba in. Hobson looked at the boy in his arms before Kaiba noticed that the boy started to wake up. The boy looked up at Kaiba before he tried to escape from Kaiba. Hobson went to get the boy some blankets and some food since he looked like he hasn't had any food. It was a wonder on how the boy was still living from the state that he was in.

"Please...let...me...go" The boy cried out rather weakly which caused Hobson to leave Kaiba with the boy and to come back with some food. The boy stopped struggling and looked at the food in Hobson's hands. Kaiba smiled at the boy.

"Hungry?" Kaiba asked and the boy looked at Kaiba before trying to get out from his grip. The boy looked at him before he nodded. Kaiba smiled and Hobson placed the food on the table before Kaiba put the boy down on the floor. The boy crept towards the food before he wanted to take it but then hesitated. Kaiba noticed that he acted like he'd been taught not to steal which was grateful but this was his food and he could take it no matter what was going on. Kaiba watched the kid fight with himself whether he should take the food or leave the food alone. The boy looked up at Kaiba before he moved away from the food and curled up.

"The food is yours" Hobson said and the boy shook his head.

"Why?" The boy asked and Kaiba went down to his level and made the boy look at him.

"Because you need the food. How old are you and what's your name?" Kaiba asked the boy.

"I'm 7...years old...my name...is Yami" Yami said and Kaiba thought he had heard the name before but this was the first time he knew someone with that name. Yami started to shiver on the floor before Kaiba took off his coat and wrapped Yami up in the coat. Yami looked at Kaiba and took the coat and completely covered himself with it. Kaiba and Hobson both looked at Yami before they thought it was a good idea to leave him in the coat for a little while. Kaiba and Hobson left the room leaving Yami alone in the room. Yami looked around before he took the coat off and started shivering again and put the coat back around him. Yami looked around the room before he noticed a tall green tree decorated with different coloured orbs and long silver tinsel. Yami looked at the tree before he started to crawl towards it. Yami noticed there were some lights on the tree before he looked up at the ceiling to find that there were decorations hanging from the ceiling. Yami followed the decorations on the ceiling before the smell of food got to him.

Yu-Gi-Oh – First Christmas

Kaiba walked into the room to find that Yami had fallen asleep by the Christmas tree which caused Kaiba to smile. He looked at the plate of food to find that it was still there. Kaiba looked at the plate before he noticed that all the meat on the plate had gone and he was no longer shivering in his coat and was also looking better from the fact that he had eaten something and was warming up. Kaiba went over to him and he noticed that he was sleeping near the presents that Kaiba had placed around the tree. Kaiba sighed as he picked up Yami and placed him on the sofa before he started stroking Yami's hair. There was something about Yami that made him think.

_Flashback Start_

"_Seto?" Mokuba asked Kaiba as he was working. Kaiba looked up at Mokuba before he went back to looking at his work._

"_What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked and Mokuba took an unconscious step back away from Kaiba._

"_Seto...its Christmas so can you please stop work and come and spend it with me instead of your company?" Mokuba asked his brother before Kaiba looked up at him._

"_Stop work?" Kaiba asked Mokuba who nodded._

"_Please..." Mokuba said before Kaiba smiled._

"_How can I stop work when Christmas sales happen and I make the most money for the year?" Kaiba asked before Mokuba looked down._

"_Just this once..." Mokuba said Kaiba looked up at him again._

"_I'm the one that puts food on the table at home, I'm the one who pays for your education, I'm the one who owns a company and can't afford to spend one day away from my company" Kaiba said before Mokuba felt rage build up in him._

"_SETO I'M ONLY ASKING FOR ONE DAY! ONE DAY OF THE YEAR YOU DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR WORK AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT! YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" After Mokuba yelled that at his brother Mokuba ran out of the room crying. Kaiba shrugged it off and continued in his work._

_That even when he got home there was a note on the table. Kaiba walked over to the note and picked it up._

"_To Seto. I've left home since its clear to me that you care more about your company then you care about me. If you're looking for me then you really will have to look hard because I've changed my outfit and hair so that I can find a real family that will celebrate Christmas with me. Not a damn company! Farewell x-brother._

_Mokuba"_

_Kaiba looked at the note before he realised his mistake._

_Flashback End_

Kaiba looked to find that Yami was waking up as well. Kaiba looked at Yami who immediately went to look up at the ceiling to see all the decorations that were hung on the ceiling. Kaiba noticed that Yami was distracted by the decorations on the ceiling that he didn't notice Kaiba was watching him.

"Do you like them?" Kaiba asked and Yami looked at him.

"Yeah...What are you going to do to me?" Yami asked and Kaiba could tell that Yami was getting worried on what Kaiba was going to do with him. Kaiba could see the panic rise up in Yami before Kaiba smiled.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. You do know what Christmas is don't you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Christmas?" Yami asked confused once he started to calm down from the fear that Kaiba was going to mistreat him.

"Yami...how can you now know what Christmas is?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I've heard of it...but I've never done anything for it...are we suppose to?" Yami asked and Kaiba nodded.

"Yeah...why were you on the streets?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I don't have any family. They were killed when I was 3. After they were killed I've been living on the streets ever since." Yami said before Kaiba felt pity for the boy.

"Didn't your family ever pay attention to Christmas?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know...I didn't know my family" Yami said before Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's cheek causing him to flitch. Kaiba noticed before Yami calmed down from the sudden touch before Yami wriggled out from Kaiba's coat and looked up at Kaiba.

"Can you help me?" Yami asked and Kaiba nodded. Yami hesitated first before he decided to take his top off. Yami carefully removed his top off to revile some deep cuts in his arms and back. Kaiba looked astonished from all the injuries on Yami's body.

"How did these all happen?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You're the first person...to know...about these...You're the...first...person who has been...kind to me...and taken me...out from the snow...during winter" Yami said before Kaiba ran his fingers over the wounds on Yami's back. Yami felt the wound sting from Kaiba's touch but he was use to it so it didn't come as a surprise for him. There was something different about the way that Kaiba was running his fingers over Yami's cuts. Kaiba didn't want to hurt Yami which was a surprise for him since he believed that he was going to hurt him. Kaiba made sure that he didn't directly touch the cuts but the areas around to make sure that he didn't hurt the trust that he's got with Yami.

"What happened to you?" Kaiba asked. Yami looked back at him before he sighed.

"When people...get depressed...I'm the...one they...attack" Yami said before he looked down at his hands. There was nothing on his hands but Kaiba knew that he was going to have to show that not everyone was terrible. Kaiba smiled before he stopped examining Yami's injuries before Yami put his top on quickly.

"What do you do for Christmas?" Yami asked.

"Is this going to be your first Christmas?" Kaiba asked and Yami nodded.

"So...What do you do?" Yami asked. Kaiba smiled before he went to get a book.

"Christmas is the time for giving, not taking. It's also when my sales go up since everyone is interested in a game called Duel Monsters. I'm into it which is why I created the duel disk. Anyway, people buy presents for other people. For instance...if there was someone special I would buy them something and hand it to them at Christmas. It's a time for family" Kaiba told Yami.

"I don't have a family" Yami said as he curled up on the seat. Kaiba sighed before he put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"You're going to spend Christmas with me. I'm not going to send you out in the snow" Kaiba said.

"Thanks for letting me stay inside but don' you have a family?" Yami asked making Kaiba remember the letter Mokuba had written to him.

"No...Not anymore" Yami heard the depression and emptiness in his voice before he felt sorry for Kaiba.

"What happened?" Yami asked out of curiosity.

"I lost my brother because of my company...I work every day but after my brother left me I always take this day and Christmas off hoping he comes home. He never does though" Kaiba told Yami.

"Is that why you're saying I can stay? Just so you have someone to spend this Christmas holiday with?" Yami asked and Kaiba nodded.

"It's a really dumb excuse but...everyone needs company every now and then" Kaiba said and Yami nodded.

"I know what you mean." Yami said.

Yu-Gi-Oh – First Christmas

"How do you play Duel Monsters?" Yami asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami and smiled. Kaiba liked getting more people into the game and since Yami was new to this he was going to enjoy teaching him.

"First of all you get about 20 monster cards and 10 spell and trap cards. A deck has to have 40 cards and you use your cards to defeat your opponent. It's really just for fun but some people take it too far" Kaiba said.

"You look like a person to take it too far" Yami said before Kaiba smiled.

"You think so?" Kaiba asked and Yami nodded.

"Yup" Yami said which caused Kaiba to smile.

"Some people say you can also see what type of person you are by the type of your deck" Kaiba told Yami.

"Can I see your deck?" Yami asked and Kaiba nodded.

"Stay here" Kaiba said and Yami nodded. Kaiba left Yami to go and find his deck. Kaiba came back into the room with his brief case and then held it out towards Yami. Yami looked at the brief case before he took hold of the brief case.

"My deck is in there. Too bad that you won't be able to get into it easily" Kaiba said with a smug look on his face. Yami looked at Kaiba before he noticed that there was something that could help him open the lock on the case. Yami smiled before he started fiddling with the lock. Kaiba watched as Yami set to work on opening the case.

After about 5 minutes Yami had opened the case to revile that Kaiba's deck was there placed in the middle with a soft cushion around the deck. Yami closed the case and locked it again before handing it back to Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami with amazement since only he knew the combination.

"How did you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Being on the streets come in handy sometimes...but I don't use my abilities often" Yami said before Kaiba smiled. Kaiba opened his brief case and took out his deck. Kaiba smiled at his deck before he separated all his cards out in front of Yami.

"How many of the same card are you allowed?" Yami asked Kaiba after a few minutes looking through the cards.

"You're only allowed 3 of one type of cards. I'm only allowed 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons in this deck but...I'm still searching for the third Blue-Eyes" Kaiba said before Yami looked up at him. Kaiba noticed a spark in Yami's eyes before Yami went back to looking over his cards. Yami remained quiet the whole way through before Kaiba started to collect his cards carefully. Yami watched as Kaiba collected the duel cards. Yami looked up at Kaiba before Kaiba's phone went off causing Yami to panic and him to jump up towards the ceiling. Kaiba watched as Yami clung up on the ceiling and then decided to answer his phone.

"Can I help you?" Kaiba snapped down the phone.

"_The sales have increased thanks to Christmas. When are you returning?" _Kaiba heard down the phone.

"At the moment I'm looking after a kid who has never celebrated Christmas. I'm going to make sure he gets the best Christmas I can give him. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did with my brother" Kaiba called down the phone before he hung up. Kaiba looked up at Yami who was on the ceiling before he slowly let the ceiling go and landed on the floor without injuring himself. Kaiba had to admit that living on the streets for Yami may have been a good thing but it did have its negatives.

"You ok Yami?" Kaiba asked Yami and he nodded.

"Yeah...just don't scare me like that...What is that anyway?" Yami asked as Kaiba still held the phone in his hand.

"It's a mobile phone. How come your Japanese is perfectly fine but your knowledge on the technology is terrible?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I hear Japanese everyday but I don't see...the phone everyday" Yami said.

"You really are a wonder" Kaiba said with a smile on his face. Yami didn't know if that smile was to make him worry or to be happy but there was one thing he knew. He was going to have to catch up with everything that has been happening in the world. Yami gave a little smile back to Kaiba before he knew that something was bothering him and he could tell. He looked at the tree before he looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba was bust doing something else so Yami decided that he should do something special for him as a token of thanks. Yami looked towards the front door before he got an idea. Yami looked at Kaiba before he slowly started to sneak towards the door. Kaiba was busy so he didn't pay attention to what Yami was doing. Kaiba sat down on the sofa as Yami slowly made his way out to find Kaiba something.

Yu-Gi-Oh – First Christmas

Yami walked down the streets before he came across a burnt down home. Yami cringed at the sight of it but then remembered why he was there. Yami slowly entered the house and started looking through the building. Everything had burnt down but the one thing that was still there clearly was a photograph. Yami moved towards the photograph before he picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Yami looked at the remains of the sofa before he started moving the sofa. Under the sofa was a large black trapdoor with a hoop shaped handle. Yami sighed before he pulled open the trap door.

"Luckily I had my Shadow Magic to reinforce this trap door. Kept it safe from praying eyes and from being burnt" Yami said to himself before he started to climb down into the darkest place in the universe. Yami closed the trap door which cut off all light before Yami reached the bottom of the stairs and flicked a switch. The whole room lit up with a red glow. Yami walked down further before he felt something tug at him. Yami looked down to see a small Blue-eyes white dragon. Yami smiled as he went down to pet him. The Blue-eyes purred while Yami petted him.

"Can you show me where I placed your card?" Yami asked and Blue-eyes nodded and flew off guiding Yami to where the card was located. Yami noticed the Blue-eyes landed on the floor before Blue-eyes sneezed and let out a little light from its breath. Yami couldn't help but laugh at that since it did look rather cute before Yami found the card.

"Kaiba's looking for another Blue-eyes White Dragon card then...he can have this one. Its Christmas as well. I have no need for a card like this...sorry Kisara" Yami said as he went to pick up Kisara on the floor. The Blue-eyes looked at Yami before she nuzzled into him. Yami picked up the card and carried Kisara off. Yami turned off the lights and excited from the trap door that lead from the underground basement and then back to Kaiba's house.

Yu-Gi-Oh – First Christmas

Yami came back into Kaiba's house through an open window in the kitchen. Yami had told Kisara to be quiet while he was getting Kaiba's present ready for him for Christmas. Kisara was helping him with her claws. She was careful not to rip the wrapping though since it was really important for Kaiba to get this and Yami wasn't going to let this chance slip. Yami knew that Kaiba was just going to throw him out after Christmas but for his first Christmas he didn't want to slip this only chance he'll get. Kisara knew that this was important for Kaiba and for Yami since he needed to get it sorted out.

Yami had finished wrapping the card up in the warping paper before he found a pen lying in the room and some spare paper. Yami smiled before he went for the pen and Kisara brought the paper over.

"Yami, why are you doing this?" Kisara asked Yami.

"Because...Kaiba could of left me in the snow but he didn't. He took me in out from the snow. I want to repay him. Since its Christmas I wanted to make it worth his while. That's why I'm giving him the Blue-eyes white dragon card that was located down there." Yami told Kisara.

"Does he know about this?" Kisara asked and Yami shook his head.

"I don't think he knows about you or the card" Yami said and Kisara nodded.

"Why are you giving me to him anyway? Don't you love me?" Kisara asked.

"Kaiba told me. Christmas was a time of giving and let's just face it. Soon enough people are going to find out what happened there and then come and find me. I don't want that to happen so I'm giving you and your card to Kaiba to keep you protected...from me of all people" Yami said and Kisara noticed the depression in his eyes. Kisara licked Yami's hand saying that she thanked him and to thank him. Yami smiled and petted Kisara for probably the last time. Yami sighed before finding an empty box. Yami walked over to the box and found the lid of the box and placed it next to Kisara. Yami carefully picked up Kisara and placed her in the box and placed the card in there as well. Yami went and poked holes on the lid so that Kisara could breathe in the box and still possible use it for a bed since Kaiba was going to get a dragon. Yami smiled at Kisara before he put the lid on top of the box. Yami picked up the letter he had written and placed it on the box out of the way of the holes.

"Take care now" Yami said before he picked up the box carefully and left to find Kaiba.

Kaiba was busy typing on his laptop at something as Yami entered the room. Yami noticed Kaiba had something on his lap and placed the box under the tree with the other presents that still needed to be opened. Kaiba noticed Yami and he smiled and put the laptop down. There was something different about Kaiba and Yami had a good idea what's happened. Kaiba took the laptop off his lap and went to sit next to Yami. Hobson came into the room with rage in his eyes. Yami looked at Kaiba before Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's arm and smiled.

"Yami...are you ok?" Kaiba asked Yami and he nodded.

"There's nothing to be worried about...why are there so many presents under the tree?" Yami asked.

"They are all for Mokuba" Kaiba told Yami before he noticed the box in Yami's hands and the letter. Kaiba looked at them both before Hobson came over to Yami and picked him up. Yami started struggling in Hobson's arms but it looked as though Kaiba was too lost in his thoughts into why there was a present that was for him. Hobson managed to get Yami in a position that he only needed one arm before Hobson brought a knife from his pocket and held it to Yami's hand. Yami immediately started to struggle in Hobson's grip and accidentally kicked Kaiba. Kaiba fell forwards but managed to avoid breaking the box that held Kisara inside along with the Blue-eyes White Dragon card. Kaiba turned to look at what was going on before he noticed tears of blood were running down Yami's face. Kaiba looked at Yami confused before Hobson began to bring the blade closer to Yami and Yami struggled more.

"Hobson let him go!" Kaiba ordered Hobson who shook his head and smiled.

"I can't do that sir. He's going to kill you" Hobson said before Kaiba took a step back.

"How?" Kaiba asked.

"This boy cries tears of blood. He can never be trusted" Hobson said and Kaiba looked at Yami. He was not crying normal tears and he had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"Please...Kaiba" Yami cried out but Kaiba looked away from Yami.

"Hobson if he is going to kill me then get rid of him" Kaiba growled. Hobson nodded.

"Put me down first" Yami said and Kaiba nodded. Hobson put Yami down but kept hold of him.

"What do you have to say?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"This isn't new to me. It's been happening for years but if you do anything please keep my present to you. You would find it worth your while" Yami said before Hobson picked Yami up and headed to the front door.

"Merry Christmas Kaiba" Yami said with tears in his eyes before Hobson kicked him out into the snow. Yami got up from the snow and looked back at the Kaiba Mansion.

"Good luck Kisara..." Yami said loud enough for Kisara and Kaiba to hear before Kaiba realised what he's just done. Yami sighed before he wiped his eyes and his face to remove all the blood that replaced normal tears before he ran off.

Kaiba looked at the present Yami left him before he opened the top of it. He saw Kisara look up at him before Kisara picked up the card wrapped up that Yami also left with him before he took hold of the card. Kaiba picked up the letter as well before opening it.

"_To Kaiba. I wanted to thank you from taking me in from the snow. I know you're still after the third Blue-eyes. You don't need to look any further because along with Kisara, the Blue-eyes White Dragon you have the third Blue-eyes with her. I can't look after her forever since people will be finding me and possible kill me for what I've got. Kaiba...please look after her since she's the only thing I really have left from me. Thanks for looking after me on Christmas day and hopefully if I'm not found by the government I could spend more days with you. Best of luck in the New Year. Yami." _Kaiba read before Kisara looked depressed.

Kaiba looked out the window to find that it had started snowing. Kaiba had just told Hobson to get rid of Yami and now felt guilty. When Yami needed him most he got rid of Yami. Kisara nudged Kaiba forward telling him to go after Yami. Kaiba nodded before Kisara flew onto his shoulder.

"Why did he give me you?" Kaiba asked Kisara.

"Yami gave me to the first person he would trust after four years." Kisara told Kaiba. Kaiba didn't expect Kisara to talk but then again. She was a dragon and dragons could normally communicate to their masters.

"What happened to Yami?" Kaiba asked Kisara.

"I'll tell you but you must not tell Yami" Kisara said and Kaiba nodded. "Well..."

_Flashback Start_

"_Yami honey can you come here?" Yami's mother asked him and he nodded and walked over towards his parents._

"_Mother...what's wrong?" Yami at 3 years old asked his mother._

"_You need to know about yourself" Yami's father said which caused him to look a little frightened. Kisara flew into the room and landed on the table in the room and looked towards her family._

"_What do you mean?" Yami asked._

"_Son...The government are coming around our house. I want you to stay in the basement until we come and get you ok? Kisara will be with you so you won't be down there alone" Yami's father told him and Yami looked at Kisara and she nodded._

"_Father...what's going on?" Yami asked._

"_Yami...you will find the answer down in the basement. Please be safe down there." Yami's mother told him before Yami's father placed a hand on him._

"_We will be fine" Yami's father told him. Yami nodded and Yami moved towards the trapdoor that led to the basement. Kisara followed him down there before Yami got to the bottom step his father closed the trap door and pushed the sofa over the trap door. Yami looked up at the trapdoor before Kisara flicked the lights on. The room went up in a red light before Yami looked around. Kisara flew over to a table where a book was and made a little growl which attracted Yami over to the table. Yami picked up the book and flicked through the pages. The book was the family history._

"_Kisara...what is this book?" Yami asked the little Blue-eyes white dragon._

"_This book is your family's history" Kisara told Yami._

"_Did my family really descend from the shadow realm?" Yami asked and Kisara nodded._

"_Yami, you're the newest member of the family and also the most powerful member of your whole family" Kisara told Yami._

"_How?" Yami asked and he felt tears rise up in his eyes._

"_Look deep inside you Yami. The answer is there" Kisara told Yami. Yami nodded and closed his eyes. Yami opened his eyes a few seconds later with fear filling them._

"_How can I save the whole shadow realm when I don't even know if I have any powers?" Yami asked and Kisara nodded._

"_You didn't look deep enough. Did you?" Kisara asked Yami and he shook his head before he closed his eyes again and focused. Yami opened them before Kisara noticed the eye of Anubis glow brightly on Yami's forehead. Kisara smiled as she looked at Yami._

"_Yami, you're here to save the shadow realm...but of course when you're at the right age." Kisara told Yami who nodded. Yami knew himself and he knew how he was going to save the shadow realm but at the moment...he knew he had to hide until the time was right for him to go and save the shadow realm. Yami looked at Kisara._

_A few hours later Yami looked up the trapdoor entrance before he started to climb back up the stairs back to the world he left behind. Kisara flew after him and they both wanted to escape from there. Yami felt the trapdoor budge a bit but even with Kisara they couldn't move the trapdoor. Yami sighed before he pushed the hardest he could with everything himself and Kisara had they managed to push the sofa off the trapdoor and both him and Kisara escaped from the trapdoor and looked around the house. There was a reason why the sofa was easy to move. Yami and Kisara both looked around to find that the house had burnt down completely. Yami looked around his home to find that both his parents were burnt alive along with some members of the government. Yami ran over to his parents and burst into tears. Blood was running down his face and Kisara couldn't do much but Yami noticed that his tears were blood but he knew that he knew that he was special and he was going to save the shadow realm if it was the last thing that happened. Yami looked at Kisara as if she was his guardian._

"_I know you will return back here Yami. You can run and I will wait for you" Kisara said and Yami nodded._

"_I will come back Kisara...I promise" Yami said before he ran off. Kisara watched him off before she turned back to the trapdoor and used a little of her dragon magic to bring the sofa over the trap door when it was closed. Down in the basement she waited for Yami to return._

_Flashback End_

"I'm going to find him" Kaiba said before Kisara stopped him.

"You can't go. If you bring him back Hobson is going to kill him." Kisara said before Kaiba looked at her confused. Kisara looked at Hobson and her blue eyes gave off a glow and Hobson calmed down.

"What did you just do?" Kaiba asked Kisara.

"I just made it safe for you to bring Yami back. Once you've been affected by Yami's curse then you can't get it again." Kisara said and Kaiba nodded. Kaiba stood up and raced to leave the building to get Yami back so that he could properly thank him from Kisara. Kaiba looked in the card wrapped up before he slid it into his pocket before he went to find Yami. Kisara flew onto Kaiba's shoulder saying that she was going to go with him. She had a feeling that she knew where he's gone.

Yu-Gi-Oh – First Christmas

Yami was running through the streets with blood running down his face. He didn't stop crying but he did try to look strong which failed. Yami ran back to the burnt down house before he threw the sofa off the trapdoor and opened the door and ran down there. The trapdoor shut behind Yami and Yami continued into the darkness. Yami didn't even turn the light on since he knew where he was going. Yami opened a door before the candles in the room flickered on. Yami blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light but after a few minutes the light was perfect for his eyes and he sat down in front of two tomb stones that he had crafted himself. Yami curled up in front of the tomb stones and let all his tears out. He didn't mind the fact that he was getting covered in blood from his tears but the only thing he wanted was to be with his parents. Yami looked at the tomb stones before he noticed that he got some blood on them and went to clean it off.

"Mother...Father...merry Christmas" Yami said. He just wanted to be normal just like everyone else. He wanted to be free and not hunted down by the government. Yami hear something outside the room before he heard wings. Yami turned towards the door of the room.

Kaiba looked down the trapdoor that Kisara had showed him before he gulped and took a deep breath and walked down. Kaiba carefully took his step until Kisara flicked the light on and Kaiba could see the red light on everything. Kaiba looked for Kisara and Kisara gave off a faint glow of white that attracted Kaiba towards her as she flew into the room where Yami is. Kisara signalled to Kaiba that Yami was here and Kaiba walked towards Kisara. Yami was still crying from the fact that he missed his parents before Kaiba and Kisara came over to him.

"Yami?" Kaiba asked and Kisara did her best to stop her friend from crying but she knew she couldn't get what Yami really wanted. Kaiba knelt down beside him and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami flinched at the touch before Yami pushed Kaiba away from him. Yami looked at Kaiba since he was still afraid that Kaiba was going to beat him up. Kaiba looked at Yami before it was clear that Yami was in fear from what he said before and Kaiba had a feeling that he had lost his trust with Yami from what happened. Kaiba looked around to see that they were standing in front of Yami's parents grave stones. Kaiba looked at the stones before he looked at Yami.

"Why don't you do me a favour and leave me alone" Yami whispered quietly.

"No one should be alone on Christmas" Kaiba said causing Yami to look up.

"Why do you care about someone like me?" Yami yelled before Kaiba sighed.

"I lost my brother because I didn't pay much attention to him when he needed it. It seems to me that you are the one that needs attention. You've been alone for four years. I think you could do with this Christmas" Kaiba said before Yami looked at him.

"You threw me out. I knew I could not trust you!" Yami yelled at Kaiba.

"The Shadow realm that runs through you is the problem but you can't change it" Kisara said.

"So what happened to Yami was because of the shadow realm?" Kaiba asked and Kisara nodded.

"The cuts were from the shadow realm?" Yami asked a little calmer then before Kisara flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"That shadow realm gives people the rage they used on you. You could of defended yourself" Kisara said before Yami calmed down completely.

"Why don't you come back to my place? Hobson will make sure that you will be well looked after on Christmas...today." Kaiba asked Yami and he nodded. Yami stood up and wiped the blood from his eyes and gave a little smile to Kaiba. Kisara smiled and licked Yami. Yami gave out a small laugh before Kaiba smiled.

"Sure...let's go" Yami said and Kaiba nodded. Yami looked back at the graves before he sighed. "I'll be back next year...Mother and Father...I will never forget you" Yami turned away from the graves and followed Kaiba. Back to the Kaiba Mansion.

Yu-Gi-Oh – First Christmas

Kaiba arrived home to find that there was someone talking to Hobson. Yami walked into the house after Kaiba had opened and walked through the door to find that the voice sounded familiar. Kaiba walked into the kitchen with Yami and Kisara following him to find that Kaiba realised who it was.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba turned around to see his big brother and ran to him.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. Merry Christmas Seto!" Mokuba called out and hugged his brother. Kaiba looked at Yami before Yami slid out the room since he did not want any memories awakening causing him to let more tears of blood run down his face. Mokuba heard the door close before he looked confused at Seto.

"Mokuba...I have something to show you" Kaiba said and Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Ok Seto" Mokuba said in the simple joy. Kaiba smiled and walked towards the door leading out the room and into the main living room where the tree, Kisara and Yami were in. Mokuba looked at Yami before anything could happen he noticed Kisara sitting in his lap. Yami looked at Mokuba before Yami got up off the seat and Kisara flew off him at the sudden movement and looked at Mokuba. Mokuba looked at Yami and Kisara before Kaiba tapped him on the shoulder. Mokuba looked up at Kaiba and the followed where Kaiba was pointing towards. The Christmas tree lights were on and Mokuba noticed all the presents under the tree. Mokuba looked at Kaiba and smiled.

"Are they all for me?" Mokuba asked and Kaiba nodded.

"I bought about two for you each year. You never came home so I was getting worried that you were never going to come home. Today though..." Kaiba said as he looked at Yami. Yami looked at Kaiba and Kisara before Kaiba beckoned him towards himself. Yami carefully took a step towards Kaiba and Kisara was on his shoulder.

"Seto, who is he?" Mokuba asked.

"Someone who's lost everything and without a home." Kaiba said before Mokuba looked at Yami.

"Please...don't hurt me" Yami said quietly and Mokuba looked puzzled.

"Why would I hurt you?" Mokuba asked.

"Because you don't know me and sooner or later you're going to hate me" Yami said before Kaiba gave a little smile to Yami.

"Mokuba probably has his own family he should be going home to" Kaiba said and Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah they are really kind to me and they get me something every year for my birthday and for Christmas" Mokuba said with a smile on his face.

"Found anyone yet?" Yami asked before Mokuba looked at Yami.

"Yeah...I have. Her name is Rebecca" Mokuba said before Yami smiled.

"That's good" Kaiba told Mokuba.

"Have you opened it yet?" Yami asked Kaiba who realised what Yami meant. Kaiba put his hand into his pocket to find the present Yami had carefully wrapped up with the help from Kisara before he slowly went to unwrap it. Mokuba looked at Yami before he looked back at his brother. Kaiba finished getting the wrapping off to revile a Blue-eyes White Dragon card. Kaiba looked up at Yami.

"How did you find one? There are only four in the world" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I managed to get my hands on Blue-eyes when I was given it. Kisara became the family pet" Yami told Kaiba.

"That's why you put Kisara in the box along with the present" Kaiba said and Yami nodded.

"Seto? Can I start to open them?" Mokuba asked Kaiba and he nodded.

"Go on then" Kaiba said and Mokuba started to unwrap the presents.

Yu-Gi-Oh – First Christmas

Yami was looking out into the night sky. The sky was filled with stars and there was snow falling to the ground. Kaiba noticed this and walked over to him while Mokuba was playing with Kisara and Yami looked in the direction of his own home that was burnt down.

"Since you have nowhere to go...do you want to stay here with me?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You'll be busy. Since you have a company and everything I don't really see a point of me staying here." Yami told Kaiba.

"How about I'll not work on Sundays like I'm supposed to and spend the day with you? Does that sound nice?" Kaiba asked and Yami nodded.

"While you're at work...I'll go back to the burnt down home of mine and go underground with Kisara unless I need anything" Yami said and Kaiba nodded at that.

"Hobson will have time off work" Kaiba commented on that and Yami smiled.

"Will you and Kisara...be fine with that?" Kaiba asked Yami and he nodded.

"Yeah...we will be fine with that" Yami said and Kaiba smiled.

"New Year next. What are you going to do then?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I'll stay with you...you're the only person who I know won't kill me" Yami said and Kaiba smiled.

"Merry Christmas Yami"

"Merry Christmas Kaiba"

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<p>

FireCacodemon: I hope you enjoyed the story...please favourite this story or give a review...please?


End file.
